


WooSeongSan

by honggjoongie



Series: I Love My Desire [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, WooSeongSan, Woosan, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: 5,000 words of Seonghwa realizing how hot Woosan are and their ensuing (Hongjoong approved) smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: I Love My Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	WooSeongSan

After Wooyoung told Seonghwa and Hongjoong about his relationship with San, and successfully transferred out of his class, the professor started coming to their apartment often. Seonghwa doesn’t have any problems with it, he’s happy for the two and rather enjoys San’s company. Although admittedly, at first it was weird for him to have his old professor in his apartment sharing kisses and loving touches with his best friend. 

Once the initial discomfort subsided, Seonghwa and Hongjoong grew comfortable around San, the four of them spending a lot of time together. They noticed how happy San makes Wooyoung, and were delighted by how well they could see that he treats him. A few months go by, and San ends up spending more time at their apartment than his own, and while they don’t mind, it does get crowded with 4 men in a two bedroom apartment, and some certain accidents are bound to happen. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong are tangled on the couch, mildly paying attention to a show playing on the tv when the door to what they’ve started calling Wooyoung and San’s room opens. Both of their heads turn to be met with Wooyoung, shirtless, walking out. While it’s nothing Seonghwa hasn’t seen before, Wooyoung’s sculpted chest and toned arms are new to him.

When did he get so muscular? 

Wooyoung sees their gazes and throws a soft smile and small wave their way before he continues to the bathroom. Seonghwa pointedly does not think about how adorable his smile is. When Wooyoung is gone Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong, eyebrows raised, heart beat increased slightly, which he does his best to ignore. Hongjoong returns his surprised expression, shrugging, and they both turn back to the tv. 

Over a week later, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are relaxing in bed, Hongjoong’s laptop set on his lap and Seonghwa scrolling through social media, head leaned against his boyfriend who has his headphones over his ears. Seonghwa is about to suggest that they go to sleep, wanting to make sure Hongjoong gets enough rest when he hears a quiet moan come through the wall from the other room. Normally, he would grab his own headphones and ignore their friends’ incriminating sounds, but this time something makes him pause. 

He hears another moan, volume raised in pleasure, and he recognizes Wooyoung’s high pitched voice. He knows he should move, should stop listening, but he’s stuck in place. Wooyoung cries out San’s name, and he hears the other’s smooth moans in response. He can’t stop his mind from wandering to Wooyoung getting fucked by San. As Wooyoung’s screams grow more frequent, San groaning out breathless words that Seonghwa can’t quite make out, he feels both shame and arousal swirling in him. 

“Hwa, you okay?” Hongjoong suddenly lowers his headphones, noticing Seonghwa’s alarmed expression. 

Soenghwa feels mortified at Hongjoong’s concern, how can he tell him that he’s getting turned on by hearing his friends fuck, thinking about Wooyoung wrapped around San’s cock? 

After taking off his headphones Hongjoong can clearly hear Wooyoung and San, face showing realization and saving Seonghwa from having to respond.

“Wow, sounds like they’re having fun in there.” He laughs. Seonghwa can’t answer, face on fire with humiliation and guilt. “Hey, what’s wrong baby?” He puts his laptop on the bedside table, turning towards Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa avoids his eyes, but Hongjoong doesn’t miss the noticeable bulge in his sweatpants. Wooyoung whimpers again, and Hongjoong seems to connect the dots. 

“Oh.” Hongjoong smirks. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Baby, it’s okay.” Hongjoong leans closer. “They do sound really hot, don’t they?” 

Seonghwa gulps, nodding. 

Hongjoong kisses him roughly, hand cupping his dick through his pants. Seonghwa gasps into his mouth, bucking up into his hand, sparks running through him. Hongjoong pulls his pants and boxers off, wrapping his hand around Seonghwa and pumping his leaking cock. 

“Do you want to fuck me baby?” Hongjoong bites his earlobe. 

“Yes, please, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa pants underneath the smaller. 

“God you’re so hot Hwa, getting turned on by the sounds of Wooyoung getting fucked.” Hongjoong twists his wrist, making Seonghwa moan. 

“If you’re too loud, they’re going to know you get off on listening to them.” Hongjoong stops stroking him. 

“I’ll be quiet, I swear. Please Joong.” 

Hongjoong chuckles, the sound going straight to Seonghwa’s dick. 

“Such a good boy, begging for me.” 

Hongjoong kisses him, tongue down his throat as he brings Seonghwa’s hands to his ass, leading him to take off his pants and boxers. Seonghwa leans back to grab the bottle of lube, dripping it on his fingers before his lips are on Hongjoong’s again, hand spreading his cheeks apart and finger dipping into his hole. Hongjoong cries out as Seonghwa stretches him open, three fingers in his ass when he tells him he’s ready. 

When Seonghwa sinks his cock into Hongjoong, groaning at the pleasure he feels fucking into his tight ass, Wooyoung screams, growing louder the closer he gets to his release. Seonghwa can’t help but moan, hips bucking into Hongjoong, who whimpers under him. 

Seonghwa pounds him into the mattress, their cries mixing with San and Wooyoung’s, the thought making Seonghwa dizzy with arousal. When Wooyoung comes with San’s name on his lips, Seonghwa’s hips stutter before he snaps them even harder into Hongjoong, making his back arch off the bed, his cock impossibly deep inside him. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Joong, so perfect for me.” Seonghwa lets the praise fall from his lips, Hongjoong whining in response.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong come soon after, panting and chests flushed red with the knowledge that they just fucked to the sounds of their best friends fucking in the room over, Seonghwa thinking about how they looked while they did.

Over the next week, Seonghwa and Hongjoong pointedly don’t talk about what happened. They both avoid the topic, cheeks reddening whenever they’re around San and Wooyoung. Seonghwa knows they’ve noticed something’s off, but nobody approaches the topic. While clearing the air would relieve the tension that’s settled over the four of them, embarrassment makes Seonghwa bite his tongue, with Hongjoong and with the other couple. 

Until Seonghwa’s last class of the day gets cancelled unexpectedly, landing him home two hours earlier than normal. 

He walks in the door, closing it behind him and taking off his shoes. He drops his bag by the kitchen before going to walk to his room. However, he’s stopped before he gets there, freezing when he hears a whine come from San and Wooyoung’s room. His head turns, seeing that their door wasn’t closed all the way, presumably in their haste, discretion abandoned because they thought they’d be alone. 

Through the crack in the door he sees San laying on Wooyoung on their bed, the pair kissing passionately. San rolls his hips down onto Wooyoung’s, making him moan into the kiss, sparking arousal in Seonghwa. When San moves his hand down, cupping Wooyoung through his boxers, Seonghwa finally tears his eyes away. He bolts to his room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he can manage. 

Blush never leaving his face, he fucks his own hand while he listens to Wooyoung and San again, biting his lip when he comes, imagining what he’d seen if he’d stayed to watch them longer. 

Seonghwa waits for Hongjoong to get home, shame boiling in him making the minutes tick by painfully slowly. By the time he hears the front door open, Hongjoong’s footsteps nearing their room, he feels ready to burst from the pent up anxiety. Hongjoong notices his discomfort the minute he walks in the door, setting his things down by the desk. 

“What’s wrong?” He sits next to Seonghwa on the bed, grabbing his hand. Seonghwa can’t meet his eyes, taking a deep breath before explaining what had happened, cheeks burning red, voice shaky. 

“Oh, it’s okay baby.” Hongjoong pulls him into a soft hug. Seonghwa holds onto him, breathing in his comforting scent to ground himself. 

“No, I shouldn’t have done that to you.” Seonghwa pulls back, looking away again. 

“Hey,” Hongjoong puts a gentle hand on his chin, turning his head towards him, looking into his eyes. “It was an accident, you came home early and didn’t know they’d be doing that and would leave the door open, then you walked away. And what you did after, you can’t help what you think is hot.” 

“I just, I never want to do anything to hurt you..” Seonghwa whispers. 

“I know Hwa. You didn't, and I know you wouldn't. Thank you for talking to me, I love you so much.” Hongjoong kisses him, lips like heaven against his.

“I love you too.” Seonghwa pulls back, smiling at him, Hongjoong returning it. Seonghwa’s about to get up when Hongjoong speaks again. 

“But you know, if you wanted to watch them, I wouldn’t mind.” 

Seonghwa is sure he misheard him, although the smirk present on Hongjoong’s lips tells him he didn’t. He knows he’s blushing furiously again. 

“Wait, r-really, you wouldn’t care?” 

“I think that’s hot as fuck, actually.” 

“Wow.” Seonghwa pauses, hesitant. “So what about doing physical things? Like threesomes and foursomes?” 

“If that’s something you wanted, I’d be okay with it.” Seonghwa raises his eyebrows at his response. “And I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about it a lot lately.” Seonghwa stares, wide eyed. 

“But what if you weren’t there?” He asks, curious and wanting to be sure about Hongjoong’s boundaries. 

“As long as you’re open with me about it, it’s okay.” Seonghwa nods at his answer. “Although I’d probably feel left out of the fun.” He winks. “Plus, I know you love me, and I know you’ll always be mine.” Seonghwa has to bite back a whine at his words, rushing to assure him that that’s absolutely true. 

“But San and Wooyoung would probably be so weirded out if they knew I was thinking about this though.” Seonghwa groans. “I don’t want to make them uncomfortable.” 

“I’m not sure how they’d feel about it, but I know you’re considerate and respectful. You’d never do anything to make them uncomfortable.” Hongjoong smiles, his words lifting the weight off of Seonghwa’s chest. 

“So you want to do stuff with San and Wooyoung then, hm?” Hongjoong adds, smirking. 

“Yeah,” Seonghwa admits, “that wouldn’t make you uncomfortable would it? Since they’re our friends and roommates?” 

“No, I think the fact that we’re close with them would make it a lot better actually, if they were open to it.” Hongjoong pauses, mind wandering. “They both really are incredibly hot.” 

Seonghwa nods in agreement, smiling bashfully. He can’t help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend again, tucking his face into his neck. 

“You make me so happy Joong.” He mumbles against his skin. Hongjoong hums, smiling, and pulls him closer.

After their conversation, Seonghwa feels lighter, relieved that Hongjoong isn’t upset with him and they’re on the same page. He’s not sure what will happen with San and Wooyoung, how or if he’ll ever bring it up to them, but he’s content to know where him and Hongjoong stand if anything were to happen. 

He decides against talking to the other couple about it, too worried that it would damage their friendship if they didn’t reciprocate his and Hongjoong’s feelings. So for the next couple of days, things go relatively back to normal, the tension from before lessening somewhat, although now shifting into something new.

On a night that they’re all able to, they decide to watch a movie together. San and Wooyoung settle on the couch, Seonghwa and Hongjoong taking up the loveseat. Seonghwa wraps around Hongjoong, kissing his cheek and neck throughout the movie, the younger smiling sweetly every time he does. Seonghwa feels relaxed as the night goes on, lying in Hongjoong’s arms, the four of them comfortable in the small living room, making light jokes and talking casually while they watch. 

Towards the end of the movie, during a slow scene, Seonghwa sees Wooyoung turn his head towards San, the other facing him and capturing his lips with his own. It starts off innocently enough, and Seonghwa thinks they’ll part and he’ll go back to watching the movie, but when San goes to pull back, Wooyoung puts a hand around his neck and pulls him closer. San goes willingly, mouth opening to deepen their kiss. 

Seonghwa can see their tongues teasing into each other’s mouths. He knows he should look away, but his eyes catch on the way San’s hands grab Wooyoung’s waist, Wooyoung’s hands tangling in his hair, lips fit together. He’s captivated by the two of them, all sharp jaw lines and smooth muscles. 

“Hwa, if you wanted to watch you could’ve just said so.” 

Shit.

Seonghwa’s breath hitches. He hadn’t realized San’s eyes were on his. 

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t trying to- uhh..” 

“It’s okay, I’m just teasing you.” San chuckles, cutting off his babbling. 

His face flames red, and he turns away, face in Hongjoong’s neck again. As they finish the movie, Seonghwa can’t concentrate, thoughts on San and Wooyoung kissing and being caught staring. When they finally click the tv off he hurries back to his room, Hongjoong following, teasing him once their door closes. 

While Seonghwa announces he’s going to bed, Hongjoong stays up to get some work done, bidding Seonghwa goodnight with a kiss before sitting at the desk and putting his headphones on. Seonghwa crawls under the covers, not allowing his thoughts to wander to the previous events of the night, and falls asleep to the clicking keys of Hongjoong’s laptop. 

He wakes up suddenly, unsure how much time has passed, Hongjoong still sat at the desk, the sky dark outside. He checks his phone to see that it’s been a couple hours. Unsure of what woke him up in the first place, he decides to grab a drink of water before trying to go back to sleep. He slips out of the bed, careful not to disturb Hongjoong, and leaves their room, closing the door behind him and heading towards the kitchen. 

He’s distracted from his goal by a sliver of light falling onto him from San and Wooyoung’s room. Curious, wondering why they’d be so careless as to leave their door open again in the middle of the night when they know him and Hongjoong are home, he walks towards the source of the light.

Through the crack in their door, Seonghwa can see the pair on the bed, Wooyoung stradling San, tongues down each other’s throats. San’s hands are gripping Wooyoung’s ass as he grinds it onto his cock, and Seonghwa feels heat in his cheeks, swirling down to his dick as it twitches in his pants. He stays frozen in place, watching the pair make out, hands wandering and hips bucking into each other eagerly. 

When Wooyoung moves to kiss down San’s neck, sucking at the skin, Seonghwa doesn’t have time to think before San’s eyes are looking directly at him, meeting his own. His breath is caught in his throat and his face heats up, an apology on his tongue. 

“Looks like someone really does want to watch, Woo.” San’s sultry voice makes Wooyoung stop his assault on his neck, turning to look at Seonghwa. He smirks when he sees Seonghwa caught red handed, cock half hard in his sweatpants. 

Wooyoung climbs off of San, who gets off the bed and walks towards Seonghwa. Seonghwa feels his pulse quicken, unsure of what San’s going to do. Ignoring the tension that paralyzes him, Seonghwa’s eyes rake down San’s body as he walks towards him in only his boxers, unable to tear his eyes away from the younger’s strong chest, slim waist, smirk set on his pretty lips. Seonghwa knows San can see the effect he has on him, and it only furthers the arousal quickly coiling in him.

When San reaches him he’s expecting yelling, anger, a door slammed in his face and a friendship ruined, but what he gets instead is San opening the door wider, pulling him in by his wrist and closing it behind him. 

“Does Hongjoong know you’ve been watching us, baby?” San asks, hand stroking the side of Seonghwa’s face. 

“I- I.. yes, he does. He’s okay with it.” Seonghwa says as confidently as he can manage, eager to let them know that he’s not going against his boyfriend by being here. 

“So you’ve talked about wanting to watch us?” Wooyoung questions from where he’s sitting on their bed.

Seonghwa nods, gulping. He figures he might as well be truthful now. 

“I get so turned on watching you. And hearing you,” He pushes down his nerves, “I fucked Hongjoong to the sound of you.” He sees Wooyoung bite his lip in response. 

“Mm, that’s so hot Hwa.” San’s eyes are on his, dark with desire. “Woo, should we let him watch?” He turns his head towards his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, want him to watch you put your cock in me.” Wooyoung answers, “Let him see what he’s been picturing while listening to us.” 

San smirks and pulls Seonghwa’s wrist again, leading him to the chair sitting by their window. He pulls Seonghwa’s shirt off and puts his hands on his chest, pausing there before pushing him down into the chair, every touch leaving trails of fire on his skin. 

He swings his leg over Seonghwa’s lap, sitting down on it, and Seonghwa’s hands grab onto his waist, devastatingly small underneath his grip. He pulls San against him, encouraging him to grind down onto his dick, hissing at the pressure. San puts his hands around Seonghwa’s neck, face leaning towards him. 

“Is this okay?” San whispers, breath hot against his lips. 

Seonghwa nods, eyes on his lips. San leans forward, and Seonghwa moans when their mouths meet. San’s soft lips make him melt, held up only by San’s hands on him. San swallows his small sounds as he grows breathless, head dizzy with the younger’s scent, musky and addictively overpowering. 

“San,” Seonghwa breaks the kiss, “want you to mark me up like you do to Woo.” San lets out a low growl, lips instantly on his neck. Seonghwa gasps when he sucks at his skin mercilessly, every harsh bite and lick causing him to buck his hips up, cock rutting against San’s ass.

“God, you two are so hot together.” San pulls back when they hear Wooyoung’s voice from the bed. “But I want to play too, Sannie.” He pouts, and Seonghwa thinks that that’s just unfair. 

“Touch yourself while you watch.” San instructs, looking into Seonghwa’s eyes before climbing off of his lap with one last lingering kiss, leaving him needy, lips red and swollen. 

San crawls over Wooyoung, lips on his and tongue in his mouth. Wooyoung moans, and San breaks the kiss to start licking down his neck, biting his nipples. Every gasp from Wooyoung makes Seonghwa’s cock twitch in his pants. He sits unmoving, dick begging for attention as San pulls Wooyoung’s boxers off. Seonghwa lets out a groan, seeing Wooyoung’s cock leaking over San’s hand where he strokes him. 

“Like what you see baby?” San smirks at him over his shoulder before his attention is on Wooyoung again. 

Seonghwa cups himself when San puts his mouth on Wooyoung’s cock, heat flowing through him. San starts to bob his head on Wooyoung, who tangles his hands in the older’s hair, small gasps leaving his lips. 

He palms himself while San sucks Wooyoung off, body on fire as he focuses on them, hand rubbing his cock through his pants. San pulls his mouth off of Wooyoung’s dick with a pop, leaning over to grab a bottle of lube, drizzling it on his fingers. 

He takes Wooyoung in his mouth again, pushing a slick finger into his ass, making the younger cry out. Seonghwa can’t hold off anymore, and he pushes his pants and boxers down, cock springing free.

As San pumps his finger into Wooyoung, lips wrapped around his dick, Seonghwa strokes himself, breathing heavy and eyes lidded. San adds a second finger in Wooyoung’s hole while licking a stripe up his cock. Seonghwa’s own gasps are drowned out by Wooyoung, who pushes his hips down onto San’s fingers and cock into his mouth. San pulls his hand out before sinking three fingers into Wooyoung, quickly fucking them into him. 

“Ah, fuck baby, fuck I’m gonna come.” Wooyoung warns, hands tugging on San’s hair. San moves up Wooyoung’s body to kiss him roughly. 

“Please fuck me San, I’m ready.” Wooyoung whimpers against his mouth. 

San pulls his fingers out of him, leaning back, leaving him desperate. 

“What do you think Hwa? Has he been good enough?” San turns to him, eyes on his hand around his dick. 

“I think so.” Seonghwa pauses, finger on his chin in thought. “But maybe he should come kiss me to earn it.” San smirks, urging Wooyoung off of the bed. 

As Wooyoung walks towards him, Seonghwa takes in his toned muscles, tan skin, and pretty cock. He bites his lip as Wooyoung kneels in front of him, leaning up to reach his mouth, the sight making sparks fly through him. 

Wooyoung kisses along his jaw first, and Seonghwa bares his neck for him. He finally kisses him, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling, making Seonghwa groan. Seonghwa gets lost in the feeling of Wooyoung’s lips. For so long, he’d never thought about kissing his best friend, but now he knows what he’s been missing, craving more of him. Wooyoung’s hands are gripping his thighs while he takes him apart with his mouth, Seonghwa’s hands around his neck pulling him more firmly against him. 

Wooyoung suddenly moans in Seonghwa’s mouth, fingers digging into his skin. Seonghwa pulls back, wondering what drew the reaction from the younger. He has to grip his dick to keep from coming when he sees San on his knees behind where Wooyoung’s kneeling, cock pushing into his ass with his hands on his back. 

Seonghwa watches as San sinks into Wooyoung, his head thrown back, sweat trailing down his skin. He sees Wooyoung’s face twist with pleasure, and it’s almost too much, Seonghwa’s dick leaking steadily. 

“You’re so fucking hot, San.” San looks at Seonghwa, his cock buried in Wooyoung. “Always thought so.” Seonghwa reaches forward, thumb catching on San’s bottom lip. San’s eyes burn with confidence and hunger. 

“Oh god, fuck!” Seonghwa cries when Wooyoung lowers his head, taking him in his mouth. His hands move to grip Wooyoung’s hair tightly, gasping while he swirls his tongue around his cock. He feels the heat overtaking him, fucking his hips into Wooyoung’s wet mouth.

“You look so pretty Woo,” San says, still sliding in and out of him, “taking my cock in your greedy hole so well, letting Hwa stuff your mouth and fuck your throat.” Wooyoung moans around Seonghwa’s cock, making him gasp as the vibration lights his every nerve. 

He hears the sound of San’s hips hitting Wooyoung’s skin as he slams into him repeatedly, and he can’t help but push his hips up, cock hitting the back of Wooyoung’s throat, making him see stars. His hands in Wooyoung’s hair push his head down, cheeks hollowed around him, fire exploding in his gut.

“Woo, oh my god, I’m gonna come.” Seonghwa pants. 

“Come in his mouth Hwa, he can take it.” San orders. 

Wooyoung takes his cock all the way in his mouth, tongue flicking under the head. Seonghwa fucks his face, crying out as he comes hot down Wooyoung’s throat. 

“That’s so fucking hot, fuck fuck.” San thrusts roughly into Wooyoung, who takes his mouth off of Seonghwa’s sensitive cock, needy whimpers spilling from his lips. 

“Touch him, San.” Seonghwa says, sitting back in the chair. 

San reaches around Wooyoung to tug on his cock while he abuses his hole. Wooyoung screams San’s name, voice pretty and fucked out. San slams into him and stills, moaning loudly, and Wooyoung comes in thick ropes over San’s hand. 

Seonghwa feels breathless at the sight.

The three of them breathe heavily, unmoving until San slips out of Wooyoung. San helps them stand, quickly cleaning all of them up before he pulls them towards the bed. Wooyoung and Seonghwa end up lying their heads on San’s chest, who lays on his back. Seonghwa breathes deeply, San’s scent and warmth relaxing him, Wooyoung’s hand resting on his arm over San’s waist. He rubs his face into San’s chest, making both him and Wooyoung smile fondly. 

“Are you sure this was okay, Hwa? Hongjoong won’t be mad?” Wooyoung asks him, suddenly sounding insecure. 

“Yeah it’s okay Woo, Hongjoong and I talked about everything.” Seonghwa reassures him, smiling.

“Okay, we’d never want to come between you two.” Wooyoung returns his smile. 

“I’m glad we’re not the only ones who wanted to have some fun.” San speaks up, hand carding through Seonghwa’s hair, nails making his scalp tingle pleasantly. 

“Maybe next time Hongjoong hyung can join.” Wooyoung giggles. 

“Mm, I’d love that.” Seonghwa has to keep from imagining the possibility, knowing his body couldn’t handle round two if he got himself worked up again. 

The three of them talk comfortably, limbs tangled until it’s late into the night. Every so often San will lift Seonghwa or Wooyoung’s chin to press a kiss to their lips, or Wooyoung will lean across San to capture Seonghwa's mouth with his. It’s sweet, Seonghwa’s chest brimming with affection and enjoyment.

“I should probably get back to Hongjoong.” He says finally, thinking about his boyfriend in the other room. 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to keep you from your man for too long.” Wooyoung winks, making him laugh. 

“Let us know if you need anything.” San puts his hand on his cheek, and he nods in response, eyes on San’s sparkling brown ones.

After he kisses both of them again, each one lasting longer than he means for it to, he pulls on his pants and shirt and leaves the room, bidding them both goodnight, smile stuck on his face. 

After stopping by the bathroom, taking note that San really did do a number on his neck, the skin covered in deep bruises, he steps into his and Hongjoong’s room. He notices that Hongjoong doesn’t have his headphones on anymore when he closes the door behind him, but he’s still facing away from him, working on his laptop. 

“Hey Hwa, where’ve you been?” Hongjoong sounds casual when he asks. Seonghwa can only stand near the door, unsure of where to begin explaining. 

Hongjoong turns to look at him when he doesn’t get a reply, and Seonghwa rubs over his neck with his hand, antsy under his gaze. He can’t keep his pulse from racing when he sees Hongjoong take in his appearance, eyes flitting over his hair, his lips, his neck. 

“I- I was in San and Wooyoung’s room.” He manages, Hongjoong’s unreadable expression making him feel on edge. 

“Oh really?” Hongjoong stands, closing his laptop and moving to sit on the bed, gesturing for Seonghwa to sit next to him, which he does cautiously. “Did you have fun with them?” 

Seonghwa nods, eyes avoiding Hongjoong’s. 

“Baby, I told you it’s okay.” Hongjoong encourages him to look at him. “Tell me about it?” He sounds curious as opposed to upset, allowing Seonghwa to calm down marginally. 

He stutters through the story, describing how he went to get a glass of water and stumbled on the two, their door left open again. He fights the awkwardness that crawls through him as he tells Hongjoong what he did with the other couple, but he remembers what his boyfriend had said about being open with him, and he’s determined to do just that. He’s also emboldened by the interested look in the younger’s eyes as he listens. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Hongjoong flashes his heart stopping smile when Seonghwa’s finished, “I’m really glad you had fun.” Seonghwa lets out his breath in relief. 

“Missed you though.” Seonghwa mumbles, shifting closer to the other.

“Aw, come here baby boy.” Hongjoong pulls him down so they’re laying on the pillows together. 

Seonghwa feels his heart flip at the pet name, tucking his face into Hongjoong’s neck and breathing deeply. Hongjoong doesn’t go back to working for the rest of the night, and Seonghwa’s thankful, wrapping around him and drifting between sleep and consciousness. 

He finds himself overwhelmed with gratitude, wondering what he did to deserve such a caring and understanding boyfriend and two incredible best friends. As he drifts off he presses warm kisses into Hongjoong’s skin and on his lips, whispering how much he loves him, that his heart belongs to him and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a threesome for the first time, I had a really fun time writing it, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm working on one more addition to this series that'll be even more smut, this time with the four of them, and then I'm planning a longer strictly Seongjoong story, so stay tuned! (:


End file.
